Quirks
by DALocustminer
Summary: Inklings are so strange they're filled with so many strange quirks, Well I guess that makes this Octoling a fool for falling in love with one
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Yeah Going through this Again I noticed alot of mistakes so I tried to iron out as many as I could but still feel free to tell me if you encounter any! as always read and review**

I will never understand the Inklings there filled with so many strange quirks , but then again I would say that because I am a Octarian or to be more precise a Octoling, The Octarians and the Inklings have never been able to get along but it makes sense our races were as different as land and sea, the Inklings had taken on a low intelligent lifestyle that was mostly composed of debauchery but the Octarians we took a VERY intelligent, militaristic serious lifestyle. The only thing that our species had in common was our mutual love for the game ''Turf Wars'' which was based on the ''Great Turf Wars'', but despite that we never play together and that's partly the Octarians fault. During the mollusk era we declared a literal Turf war on them, but how could we not? They had claimed all the land leaving us with nothing but tunnels and caves and they seemed so pathetic and easy to conquer. It took only a few days into the war to figure out exactly how wrong we were, when the Inklings hit the battlefield they changed entirely we Octarians found out that Squidlings made amazing soldiers and it took only a short while for the Inkling army ''the Inkling Splatoon'' to completely demolish the Octarian army ending the war and strangely after they returned to being there normal childish selves and they didn't even press their luck by pursuing our battered army back underground we had they simply went back to their normal everyday lives, _Stupidity is one of their quirks_. Surly an Octoling such as high class as myself would want to distance myself as far away as possible like most Octarians right? Nope not even close, I hang out with one almost every day, why, because we're dating. An Octoling dating a Inkling isn't illegal despite our hatred for each other but it was usually frowned upon well, at least in Octarian culture it is, and to top it off was the Inkling I'm dating , Ika Izumi , also known as Agent 3 of the New Squidling Splatoon Yes that Ika Izumi the one that triumphed over hundreds of Octarians to retrieve the great zapfish, We started dating shortly after she defeated DJ Octavio, at first we really only had dates in mostly unpopulated areas like abandoned Turf War area's not exactly the most romantic but it got the job done, however recently….

''Come on Octavia why not?'' Izumi pouted

''You know why, you live in Inkopolis one of the most highly populated Squidling cities and I'm an Octoling that doesn't really mix well'' I replied _childishness add that to their list of quirks_

''But I checked and there's no laws against it'' she added

''That's not going to stop any of your Squid friends from Inking me into next week'' I stated

''I won't let them and if anyone tries I'll take my spalt roller and run them over'' she pouted her cheeks and brought up her fist to make her point

I giggled, she looked so cute and childish right now, ''well-'' my sentence was cut off because she climbed onto my lap, and inched her face towards mine until they were just centimeters apart

''Please'' she said

''I-I am n-not sure'' _Why do I always have to stutter when I blush?_

I looked into her tangerine colored eyes and sighed,

''Sure''

That is why, I find myself traversing the very poorly kept Inkopolis outskirts. I growled picking my boot out of yet another ink puddle, this was the fifth one I had stepped in

''Have they ever heard of city hygiene'' I snarled to myself before shaking the paint off my boots

 _Messiness add that to the list_

I sighed and continued walking towards the city between this and the constant dead ends I'm three seconds from just leaving and telling Izumi to meet me on a abandoned turf war stage or something. I looked up only to be greeted with a loud thud as I walked face first into yet another dead end knocking myself over into another ink puddle, which got blue ink all over my jeans , I mentally scolded myself for being so clumsy

''How am I supposed to navigate through this place!'' I growled

 _I could have gotten Izumi to meet me here but I wanted to surprise her_ , ''but at the pace I'm going I'll be there by midnight''

I looked around _shouldn't they have guards patrolling the area or something_ I felt disgusted by the Squidlings complete lack of discipline _irresponsibility add that to their list of Quirks_ I thought

''How do they even get through here'' I sighed, then suddenly an idea popped into my head

I pulled out the standard Ink sidearm that I always carried around with me aimed and fired it into a straight line up the wall marking its white surface with a line of purple.

''It's a little thin but I can manage'' I muttered to myself

My body became ink for a few seconds then reformed into a Octopus and almost magically swam through the thin layer of purple ink and reappeared at the top of the wall,

''I'm sure they won't mind place is covered in ink anyway''

After wall climbing a few more times I found myself next to a launch pad,

''Really a launch pad? out of all the ways to get into the city a launch pad'' I face palmed

Launch pads were designed to be a quick mode of transportation during the Great Turf War and here they are using it like a luxury Trampoline

''Would it kill them to put a gate or a road or something''

 _Fine It wouldn't be the first time I used one of these, we have plenty at Octo Valley_

I stepped into the middle and changed down to my Octopus form, I barely had time to breath before I was propelled (Forcefully I might add) Into Inkopolis

''WHAT THE HELL'' my tentacles flailed wildly as I was propelled into the city... 's main tower with a loud splat and slid almost comically down the tower before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

''Ouch'' I snarled changing out of my octopus form, _why would anyone use such an unpredictable form of transport? Add recklessness to their list of quirks_

I thought before bringing myself up into a sitting position,

''what's this we have here'' My head shot up, I know that voice, old, hoarse.

''Cap'n cuttlefish'' I looked up adjusting my shades

''What's an octoling doin here in enemy territory, and lookin so …casual '' The old geezer said his beady eyes narrowing

I looked down I was wearing jeans a tank top and shades compared to the usual Octoling getup, Izumi always said I needed to look more casual

''Cause if ya think ya can walk in here and steal the great zapfish again you have another thing coming'' The old seadog dropped his cane and brought his fists up in a pathetic excuse of a fighting stance

, ''you're paranoia's going to kill you one day old man plus if I wanted the great zapfish I would have already had it'' I snapped back

''Is that a challenge?!'' he hissed, I growled _this old man is really starting to piss me off_

''I will say it again if I wanted you dead'' I whipped out my pistol and pointed it at the old man making him jump

''You would have been dead by now'' I smiled when I saw the terrified look on his face.

''I'd watch where your pointing that gun'' ''or to be more specific who your pointing it at'' I glanced upward and hissed

Two squidlings stood behind the old captain one standing to his left the other to his right the one on the right clad mostly in Green, the one to the left clad in pink both in what have to say horrible clothing, any other octoling would have see these two as two fragile weaklings but I know better,

''Callie and Marie the squid ''sisters'' or would you like to go by Agents 1 and 2?'' I stated, they both paled slightly

''shhhhh that's supposed to be a secret'' Callie hissed, ''how do you even know that!'' Marie added,

''I have my resources'' I said

''Whatever I think it would be in your best interest if you drop the gun'' ''yeah before we ink you into next week'' They both stated,

I sighed and dropped my gun and kicked it aside ''There happy?'' I stated frustrated, ''Good now I'm going to ask you again why are you here?'' The captain asked again

''Fine if you must know I'm visiting a friend'' I stated crossing my arms, ''and that's not illegal'' I added,

''She kind of has a point'' Callie started, ''she isn't really doing anything wrong'' Marie finished, cuttlefish huffed

''Fine, but I have my eye on you'' he said he begun walking backwards still staring at me before tripping

I turned around and walked away choking back a laugh, after that it went rather smoothly I Might have had to hide in a bush once or twice but other than that pretty smoothly , and soon I found myself at Izumi's house, I walked up to knock on the door but strangely it was already open,

''Izumi'' I called walking into the house

I was slightly disgusted with what I saw, there were magazines and orange ink all over the place, I sighed _messiness add that to their list of quirks_ and did my best to avoid all the ink puddles as I made my way upstairs (which was equally messy) passing closed rooms until I finally reached an open one labeled ''Izumi's bedroom'' I entered, like downstairs it had magazines and crumpled pieces of paper but it also had clothes and Turf wars equipment all over the place, and in the middle she was sleeping on her bed upon closer inspection I realized she was wearing only a training bra and shorts, making my face turn a beet red, I soon found myself just standing there watching her, I know it sounds a little creepy but how could I not? The way she was sleeping was just SO adorable her gentle breaths the cute sounds she was making.

''oh I wish I had a camera'' I giggled to myself

, I waited there for a few moments making no motion to wake her up,

 _I'll just wait downstairs until she wakes up maybe even tidy up while I'm at it_

, I turned to the doorway and slowly tiptoed my way out making sure to tiptoe until I was down the hall, but I failed to notice the huge puddle of orange ink at the top of the stairs so I tripped and rolled down the stairs and face planted on the ground,

''Ugh stupid mess'' I groaned, I got up and adjusted my shades

''Octavia?'' I looked up to see Izumi at the top of the stairs

''Hey'' I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

''Octavia you actually came!... sorry about the mess'' Izumi said

''It's fine really'' I assured. ''You left your door open by the way'' I gestured towards the door

''Really oh sorry I was really tired last I was playing Turf wars almost all night so when I came home I pretty much crashed'' She said rubbing the back of her head.

''Yeah you looked like you were in a really deep sleep you looked so adorable too'' I added but instantly bit my tongue.

''Wait were you watching me sleep?'' Izumi asked her mouth curving upward into a mischievous smile, My face lit up with red

''N-NO I- I just walked in and saw that you were sleeping and…. Yes I was'' I sighed

''It's fine, but now that you're here we can go out I know this really good kelp place!'' Izumi giggled excitedly

''Whoa wait wait wait your not going out dressed like that are you?'' I pointed at her clothes, she looked down and blushed,

''G-gimme a second to get dressed'' she yelled dashing off to her room, I laughed _stupidity, irresponsibility, recklessness and messiness like all Squidlings she had these irritating quirks_

 _But then again that's why Love her_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello yellow! Sorry for not posting for so long, I've had less time on my computer lately because my screen for it is breaking, but here as promised is Quirks chpt.2 and it takes place immediately after the first chapter, oh yeah quick headcanon I have all Octarians and squidlings are vegetarians because the world got flooded so most animals are dead leaving them with nothing with read and review**

Chpt.2

I love Octavia's visits but I wish they wouldn't be confined to just my house

With all the other people walking around it's not safe for me and Octavia to hang out around the city, even though [strangely] it's not illegal for a Octarian and a Squidling to have a relationship it's kind of frowned upon. That being said we can't go to restaurants for dates, so we improvise.

''I'm ready!'' I dashed out of my room towards the stairs.

I stopped by a mirror to check my outfit; it was a simple red shirt top and jeans, a simple casual look to match Octavia's. I dashed down the stairs excitedly,

''Yeah so as I was saying there's this new kelp place not all that far from here and I was thinking we could try it'' I was practically vibrating with excitement.

 _First we can go to a nice romantic restaurant then afterwards maybe we can go shopping for gear and to top it all off we can watch the sun set from the tower she always said she had never really seen a sun set_

''Uh I was thinking that we could maybe….stay here?'' Octavia said reluctantly

''Huh, h-how come'' I responded snapping out of my thoughts

''Well it's because….. well I feel like everyone's prejudging me to be a hostile before I actually do anything, I mean for example I wasn't even in the city for a full minute and your ''friends'' already came out of nowhere accusing me of things, plus I got so many glares on the way here, I couldn't care less but I'm more concerned about your reputation if your seen with me'' Octavia said rubbing her arm

''I-it's fine…so uh what do you wanna do'' I asked rubbing the back of my head trying my best to hide my disappointment

''Well… how about we improvise'' Octavia suggested

''Improvise?'' I repeated confused

''Well you wanted to take me out to dinner right? So why don't we make our own little restaurant here for the night, I can cook '' Octavia explained

''Wait you can cook?'' I asked a little surprised

''Yeah I taught myself how to as a kid, it was either that or those gross field rations'' Octavia stated

I showed her to the kitchen which is luckily one of the two rooms I clean [the other being the bathroom]. She rummaged through the cabinets and fridge for a few moments ''I can work with this'' She muttered, she begun grabbing all the necessary supplies out of the fridge and cabinet and begun cooking. I walked into the living room

 _''well since she's cooking I might as well clean up a little bit''_ I thought to myself

I picked up all the loose papers and cleaned up all the random ink I had left all over the place, so I was done cleaning up the living room fairly quickly

 _''Ok so the cleaning is done and Octavia is still cooking, the question is what should I do now?''_ I thought when suddenly an idea popped into my head

I ran to my closet, and searched through it for a few seconds then pulled out a thin white bed sheet; I then walked to the bathroom and took some of my spare bath candles.

''This will work nicely'' I giggled to myself

I then returned downstairs bed sheet and candle in hand; I put the bed sheet over the table effectively turning it into a makeshift tablecloth, I also lit the candles and placed them on the table.

''It needs something'' I murmured to myself

I walked over to the light switch and dimmed the lights a little

 _Perfect_

''Okay the food is ready'' Octavia announced walking out of the kitchen with the food

She stopped and looked at the living room

''What's this?'' She asked

''Oh it's nothing just some improvising'' I responded with a giggle

Octavia set the food down on the table and we sat down and ate, Octavia made some apple grape salad thingy I forget the details but it tasted amazing. It was sweet almost like candy but also had a nutty touch to it

'' Octavia this is really good, are you really self taught?'' I asked

''Yeah, you could only imagine how hard it was due to my lack of opposable thumbs at the time well to be specific lack of figures'' Octavia stated

I imagined it, a little Octopus trying to cook and it fumbling with the ingredients. I bit my lip to muffle a giggle

''What is it?'' Octavia asked

''Oh, it's nothing just me imagining how difficult it must have been and how much spare time you must have had on your hands'' I responded

''Yeah well that's what happens when you sit in the barracks all day and you have no friends and nothing to do, you tend to have a lot of time on your hands'' Octavia said

I could tell Octavia mentally face palmed at her own comment, an awkward silence settled between us.

Octavia's watch beeped and she looked down at it for a moment

''It's 7:00 already? Sorry Izumi I have to go home before the start shutting down the kettles over at Octo valley'' Octavia apologized

'' Yeah the sun is about to set soon'' I said before stopping, a idea just popped up my head

''wait but let me show you one last thing'' I asked staring at Octavia with puppy eyes

''Sure'' she responded

''Ok but you have to put your hands over your eyes and don't take them off until I say so'' I added before grabbing Octavia's hand and leading her onto the roof and sitting her down.

I started at the sky for a moment, the sky was

''Ok now!'' I said

Octavia took her hands off her eyes and gasped

''whoa…. Izumi… this is'' Octavia stuttered

''Beautiful…. yeah I had a feeling you would like it'' I said sitting down next to her

''Yeah… did you have this planned?'' Octavia asked

''No'' I said resting my head on her shoulder

''I just improvised''

 **Authors note** : well that was fun to write, this strayed so far from the original draft I wrote but I like the way it came out and also I don't know if you realize it yet but I haven't made them kiss yet, will I make them kiss next chapter? The world may never know Also please reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello yellow Dalocustminer 64 here and I have great news I finally got around to fixing my computer (Because I got a new one for Christmas -_-) so I will FINALLY be able to update more. Sorry if it sounds as if it's getting old but I from the complete bottom of my heart I THANK YOU for you guys being so patient with me and supporting my fics. You guys are great and I really am looking forward to writing again for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I've been testing out either using third or first person when writing quirks so I've decided to take the liberty of making this chapter third person just to see how it comes out so if you could say in the reviews to say which you like better and I will tally it up and write the next chapter depending on the result also this was to try and break my writers block and I think it did**

Chpt. 3 Comfort

Octavia was probably the best girlfriend an inking could ask for, she could cook, she could fight, she was beautiful and above all she was loyal.

After a good day of Turf war and the rewarding ache in her muscles Izumi would return home with joy in her eyes and a smile on her face, and more than usual Octavia would be there to join in on her Girlfriends excitement, whether it be a hanging out or just listening to the smaller Inkling ramble on about the best parts of her matches and day, Octavia was always there to see to it that Izumi always was happy and supported

However, after an especially bad day of turf war or an especially harrowing encounter with the Octarian army, if Izumi found herself returning home with streams barreling down her face and her trademark smile nowhere to be found, she could almost always expect Octavia to be there with open arms and a loving heart ready to share in her sorrow. She would usually hold Izumi very tightly in her arms, telling her everything would be all right and even on occasion humming or singing a song from her childhood to put the smaller girl to sleep helping wash away the sorrows of her day. If Izumi ever needed a comforting shoulder to cry on, she could always find it in Octavia.

But sometimes, even she needs comfort

Izumi had found her late-night internet browsing session interrupted by loud knocks at her door

She quickly looked at the clock on her nightstand which blinked a steady 2;30 PM

''Who the heck would be up at this time?'' Izumi asked herself before another loud knock was heard at her door

''Maybe delivery of the new Inkbrush I ordered, hmm they weren't joking when they said overnight shipping'' Izumi's thoughts were interrupted by another set of loud knocking at the door

She quickly threw on a simple t-shirt and shorts before making her way down the stairs huffing slightly when another set of loud knocks hammered at her door

''Alright Alright keep your pants on I'm coming'' Izumi almost tripped over a loose piece of paper opening up the door

''Alright so what do you ne- Octavia?'' Izumi let out a loud gasp

It was Octavia all right, but just not in her usual hang out outfit, she was wearing the unmistakable mask boots and chestplate of an Octoling solider. But that's not what made her gasp, One of her pants legs were ripped, one of the chestplate straps were missing one of the eyes holes of her mask were shattered revealing her emerald eye underneath, but most disturbing if all was the fact that her normally flawless skin was covered in all sorts of cuts and bruises

''I-Izum-mi'' Octavia shuddered before her legs gave out under her causing her to fall forward, luckily into Izumi's arms

''Octavia!'' Izumi quickly pulled her inside her house shutting the door behind her and laying her on the couch

''Please don't be dead, please don't be dead'' Izumi removed her broken mask and chestplate, her eyes seemed far away but luckily, she was still breathing

''H-hold on, I'll get an ambulance'' Izumi turned around and bolted for her house phone, picking it up with shaky hands, she could barely see the numbers on the phone through her watery eyes

''I-Izumi, w-wait'' Izumi turned around to see that Octavia had brought herself up into a sitting up position

''I-it's okay I'm fine'' Octavia tried to stand but winced trying get on her feet before collapsing back on the coach

''N-No you're not you're all cut and b-banged up'' Izumi could barely talk without choking on her words

''I-Its just shock, these are nothing, I-I'm fine'' Octavia looked and Izumi and shot her a forced smile in an attempt to comfort her but it didn't seem to do anything as Izumi's hands remain clutched around the phone

Octavia sighed and looked at her for a second

''Do you have any first aid kits I can borrow?'' Octavia asked softly, Izumi nodded and placed the phone down, quickly retreating her first aid kit and quickly giving it to Octavia and quickly placed her head on her lap to prop her up so that she work on her wounds

The two sat in silence for a few seconds

''What happened'' Izumi asked

Octavia remained silent for a few seconds

''Would you believe me if I told you that I slipped off a high ledge?'' Octavia asked

''No, I wouldn't'' Izumi responded firmly ''What happened?''

Octavia looked away for a few seconds her breath becoming more rugged

''You remember those big domes we octarians live in?'' Octavia sighed

''Yeah, I remember from last time I was down there'' Izumi nodded slightly

''I-it was just supposed to be a simple evac, we were supposed to grab the civilians and go'' Octavia bit her lip and closed her eyes

''But before we knew it the whole thing came down on us'' Octavia's voice shook and Izumi could swear she heard her heart break

''I was lucky I was near an exit…. B-but t-the o-other-rs '' Octavia's voice broke and for the first time since they met, Izumi saw Octavia cry.

''I-I c-couldn-n't t-t-think o-o-f any-ywhere else t-to g-go'' Octavia closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears but they had already flooded through

''I-It's a-all because were stuck i-in those DAMN CAVES'' Octavia placed her head into her hands

''WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE IT'' Octavia's face turned red and Izumi jumped at Octavia's sudden scream

''AND YET DAY BY DAY WE DIE WE DON'T HAVE ANY POWER ANY FOOD OR LEADER'' Octavia was practically bawling at this point

''AND ITS ALL CAUSE OF THOSE DAMN INKLIN-'' Octavia was cut off when two arms wrapped around her, she looked up to see Izumi, Octavia's face quickly shifted from anger back to sadness as her emerald eyes met Izumi's orange ones .

''I-I shouldn't have come here, y-you shouldn't have to deal with my proble-'' Octavia could barely make out the last word when suddenly she found Izumi's lips pressed onto hers, Octavia's eyes widened for a second but then closed with her shoulders relaxing, they both stood there for what felt like an eternity, until Izumi pulled off but they still remained in each other's arms

''Don't ever say that, you're always here for me so I want to always be there for you, your pain is my pain'' Izumi rested her head on Octavia's shoulder

''H-heh, it's funny usually I'm the one comforting you'' Octavia let out a nervous giggle

Izumi responded with a simple ''hmm''

''Hey could you crash here for the night… for me …please?'' Izumi asked

Octavia smiled and nodded, Octavia placed her head on the couch cushion with Izumi snuggling up next to her

The two lovers themselves sharing another kiss before drifting to sleep in each other's arms

 **Authors Note: Ask and thou shalt receive, I decided that this chapter could use some Octo angst but don't worry (Izumi probably bought her ice cream when they woke up so it's all good) Of course reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
